Abed never did like mysteries
by Foxs92
Summary: Abed likes Annie, but he knows she should be with Jeff. She'll marry Jeff and have Jeff's babies even though Jeff makes her cry more than anyone else. Abed doesn't make her cry. He thinks he'd like to not make her cry for the rest of his life. But he doesn't think his story line will end that way.


Ah new story! Just finished watching all 3 seasons of community and can't help but LOVE Annie and Abed together! So adorable. Hope you like my story, and I don't own anything! :)

* * *

Abed had made a life out of watching people, it's what made his films so great. Or that's what he thought anyway, he liked to capture the essence of people that they themselves hadn't noticed. It was one of the many "quirks" that made him who he was. His mouth twitched downwards for a second, but then his monotone expression slid down to cover it.

He didn't deal with feelings well. He knew what they were and how characters were supposed to react – he could just never get his own timing right. Abed knew there wasn't something quite right about him. Something "just a little off". He'd been hearing it since he was about 5, around the age his mother left. They used to fight, his parents, and he could always hear them. It wasn't long until it was just his father and himself.

But that wasn't now, now was good. He thought to himself, I have friends now. He glanced at Troy in the other lounge and his eyes lit up with affection at his big grin, the look of happiness on his face and his red onsie pajamas Sometimes Abed wishes he was like troy. Everyone likes troy. Only some people like Abed. A soft hand on his shoulder drew his gaze upwards, into the doe like eyes of Annie. She was sitting on the arm of his chair for the duration of the episode. Abed smiled and she smiled back, seeming to know he was getting down on himself.

They must be close then, he wondered, if she can read me so well. Annie was a mystery to Abed and not the good kind. He doesn't usually like mysterys, he can pick the culprit early on and people don't seem to like it when he shared. But Annie was the kind he could never figure out. She was so wonderful and kind and didn't care when he talked endlessly about TV shows. She never called him weird or odd and even went along on some of his adventures. Of course she had no idea about things like quantum spanners and always used them wrong but instead of being annoyed, he would always find himself happy at the thought she cared enough about him to try in the first place. That does means she cares right? The look in her eyes when he describes the scenery and the laughter that bubbles up when he manages to kind of make a joke makes him think so. But then again he's never been good at feelings.

Annie makes him feel more things than he think he ever has before. It makes his stomach feel queasy when she walks out in her pink unicorn pyjamas and her wet hair up in a towel. He thinks she's beautiful. She jokes that she'll be single forever but abed thinks she's wrong.

Annie's sweet and nice and so so pretty. She'll marry jeff and have jeffs babies even though jeff makes her cry more than anyone else. Abed never makes Annie cry. He thinks he'd like to not make her cry for the rest of his life. But his timeline doesn't go that way.

He's the fly on the wall, the ever present person who's there merely for logic and a reasonable storyline. Annie is meant to be with Jeff, that's the way her story line goes. But for once Abed would like to change the storyline. He's run simulations as to what would happen if he told Annie just how he felt. Scenario 3: he says the wrong thing and she moves out and he loses his 2nd best friend in the world. He didn't run any more scenarios after that one.

He thinks losing her would be more painful than living as just her friend. And he's told himself he's okay with that.

"Abed?" Her voice breaks himself out of his reverie, and he realises the end credits were playing. He couldn't recall a single thing from the episode.

"Sorry Annie, I'll put the dvd back and we can go to bed." He replies, jumping up before he gets sucked into those endless eyes of hers. They follow him until he's put away the dvd and now he doesn't know what she wants. He realises troy has fallen asleep on the couch to the side.

"Are you okay Abed? You seemed worried earlier." Her worried tone makes his heart heavy – he thinks that might be guilt.

"I'm sorry." Abed doesn't know what else to say, but by the slight droop of the corners of her mouth he knows she wanted to hear something else.

"I didn't mean to make you worry. Would you like some special drink?" He tries out his new weapon – empathy – and is rewarded with a smile. He heads into the kitchen quickly to think some more.

So she was worried for me. He knows that means something but he can't put the pieces together. She is so obviously into Jeff that he can't escape it. Annie is my friend and that's what she see's me as. And that's okay, he tells himself firmly. He forces a smile as he turns to head back but is stopped in his tracks.

Annie is right behind him, something different sparkling in her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Abed asks, his brow furrowed at the new behaviour Annie is showing. He's studied her for weeks and she is always very aware of personal space.

Annie looks up at him silently, her eyes widening before quickly smiling, "Just grabbing my drink, thanks abed! Good night!" She runs to her room before closing the door and he shakes his head. He never did like mysteries.

* * *

Stupid stupid stupid! She thinks furiously, that was the perfect moment! Annie sits down dejectedly on her bed, shoving away at least 3 different stuffed animals in the process. Abed was being so nice and friendly and troy was asleep on the couch – perfect! She thinks again, her eyes wet and her hands shaking. It had been spur of the moment but that was the only time she thought she'd be strong enough.

It had happened a few months ago, when Annie started to really notice abed. He was tall – so tall – and had the most amazing hands. It started on her way out of class one day. She was headed home with her nose stuck in some stupid business book when her foot caught on something. Annie braced for the fall but it never came. She opened her eyes to see Abeds warm chocolate ones staring down at her and she froze in shock. He stood her back up but his hand lingered on her lower back and it did funny things to her libido. It burnt her skin in all the right ways and she found herself missing it when he removed it. A few "cools" later and he was off, and she had found herself a new obsession.

It's no secret she's had feelings for the other men in the study group, which was why she tried so hard to ignore the new ones creeping up on her. But she couldn't help but feel this was different.

Troy had been a silly high school crush – a delusional fantasy in which she'd imagined he'd confess his love to her in front of their entire school and everyone would regret calling her "annie adderall:". But it was just that – a fantasy. She came to her senses before long, and was glad for it. But then she had moved on to Jeff. He had given her that smouldering look of his and she couldnt remember how to breathe. But his kisses hadn't had nearly the effect on her Abed's touch alone had done.

Not to mention the kiss between herself and Han Solo. She still had that jacket in her closet, at the very back. And the memory of it had carried her through a few of the lonelier nights. Annie thinks she might really truly like Abed, in the way a grown up would like another grown up. He makes her feel special when he talks to her, unlike Jeff who always undermined her because of her age. Abed was nice and adorable and so handsome and had such lovely lovely hands…

But he wasn't interested in her like that. The only time he had ever hinted at romantics with her was when he was playing another character. And Annie didn't want han solo or don draper – she wanted abed. Pure and simple. Everything he said was honest and it made her feel like the luckiest girl in the world to share in his adventures with him. If Abed complimented you it was a true compliment – not some lie covered in gold like Jeffs. She had given up on Jeff long ago.

Now she found herself day dreaming of caramel babies with big blue eyes, her empathy and his intelligence. They would be adorable. Annie had meant to tell Abed of her feelings tonight but she had chickened out. Whimp! She called herself angrily. The sound of breaking glass made her jump, and she rushed through the door without thinking. Abed was in the kitchen sweeping up a broken glass.

"Are you alright?" She asked in a rush, feeling stupid for the panic still coursing through her veins.

"Of course." Abed replied cool as ever, his long elegant fingers grasping the broom. She looked away blushing and noticed troy wasn't on the couch.

"Troy gone to bed?" She asked curiously, still not looking at him.

"He's gone to Britta's." A pause, and she can feel his beautiful eyes looking right through her. "You've been crying." He states, but she can hear the confusion in his voice.

"It's nothing" Annie assures him, embarrassed he even noticed. Was this a good thing?

"Was it something I did? I'm sorry." He looks sadly at me, as if already hating himself.

"No no!" she cries, "It wasn't you Abed. It was me."

Abed finishes emptying the glass into the bin and moves closer to her.

"What did you do to yourself this time?" he says, and the light in his eyes tells her it's a joke. She can't help but smile – its really the effort that makes her so happy.

It's now or never, she thinks and taking a deep breath Annie steps towards abed. He steps back against the counter and she steps forward again. Abed looks confused so she does the only thing she can think of to keep him quiet so she can think of how to word her feelings. She kisses him.

Annies lips meet his and its so much better than she remembers! His lips are soft and warm against hers and after a second he kisses her back, pushing back hard against her. In a back corner of her mind she realises this was the worst thing to do – she can barely think at all now! But Annie ignores it to focus on Abed. His hands are running up her sides and the delicious heat is everywhere now. As she takes a breath her mind clears some and she tries to take a step back, but abeds hands hold her tightly and she looks anywhere but his face. What is he thinking now?

"What were you going to say?" His voice makes her jump, it's rougher than normal and makes her insides melt.

"W-well, um… Well you see…" She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. You can do this Annie! "I like you abed, truly like you but I was too scared to say anything. I've liked you for a long time now." Annie looks nervously up at him through her lashes and can see he looks confused.

"What about Jeff?" He asks, and she can't help but roll her eyes.

"What about him? He's in the past Abed and I don't have feelings for him anymore." His eyes widen at her statement and he is quiet for the next few minutes.

"This isen't my storyline, as much as I'd like it to be. You're supposed to be with Jeff. The leading man, not me."

She narrows her eyes at him, "Abed do not tell me who I'm supposed to be with! I like you, and you alone. Jeff is just my friend. I promise!"

He looks at her for awhile, seeming to take everything in.

"I like you too Annie. You make me feel things, warm nice things. And I think you're beautiful, and I want to be able to tell you that forever."

Annie can feel tears in her eyes but she kissed him anyway, her heart feeling ridiculously light. She did it! Annie Edison finally got the guy. And he's the only guy for me she thought. They linked hands as she pulled him towards her bedroom.

His eyes widen comically and she can't help but giggle, "Just for sleep! I'd just like to be able to sleep next to you tonight."

He smiles at her – a real genuine abed smile – and squeezes her hand. She thinks she might just be the luckiest girl in the world. He thinks she'll be crying a lot less from now on.

* * *

Yay! Story done! I might possibly make more chapters if people would like :)


End file.
